Los Wilson
by Anastasia Wilson
Summary: Bajo La Esperanza de un lider esta una familia que luchara para cuidarse los unos a los N IMPORTAR LO QUE da los detendra (No tiene que ver con academia 7 pero no teniaotra opcion)
1. Capitulo 1

_Durante muchos años existieron guerreros capaces de sacrificar sus vidas por defender su hogar y las personas que lo rodeaban, de males incomprencibles que debastaban las tierras por razones maleficas..._

_Esos guerreros eran mucho mas que un equipo, eran una familia, hijos de la tierra que protegian, hermanos eternos unidos hasta el final._

_Esta familia era la fuerza en esos tiempos todos sabian de ellos pero nadie les vio nunca la cara, ni sabian donde vivian, ni sabian quienes eran._

_Llego el punto que al final cayeron sus enemigos y se sintieron por fin en paz de vivir la vida sin preocupacion alguna de que alguen atacara a su familia y a su gente._

_Pero eso era lo que la hierva mala nunca muere, la maldad volvio otra ultimo equipo que fue formado desesperadamente, tuvieron el terrible destino de no poder seguir mas ante las batallas y se rindieron._

_Todos calleron pero uno quedo, uno solo, un unico guerrero, un unico hemano de nadie, dispuesto a volver a su familia de vuelta a la vida a traves de una nueva, para que el desastre termine de una vez._

_Pero eso le tomo tiempo, le tomo tiempo encontrar a los elegidos, a los indicados para esto... le tomo tiempo encontrar... a sus hijos._

Una moto a toda velocidad viene por las calles de Nueva York sienda perseguida por 3 patrullas, causando lio.

Y haciendo gritar a la gente a su paso.

-¡CUIDADO! A UN LADO , FUERA DEL CAMINO- gritaba el piloto de la moto, ezquivando a las personas cuando se metio a la sendapeatonal en luz roja.

-¡AH!- grito una chica que él abia ezquivado apenas rozando, sigiendo rapidamente por la policia al parecer no se detuvo, y siguieron tratando de no chocar a la gente que salia corriendo de ahi desesperada.

El piloto mirando hacia atras -¿QUE ACASO NUNCA SE RINDEN?- entonces giro a la izquierda en la siguiete calle haciendo que un patullero perdiera el control y chocara contra un poste de luz de costado.-JA JA ¡NO PUEDEN DETENER AL PODEROSO RAYO!- grito triunfante el al instante recordo a las otras 2 patrullas.

-ESTA ES SU ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA, DETENGASE AHORA- anuncio la patrulla de adelante.

-SI, ¿COMO NO?- dijo con sarcasmo el piloto, mientras se dirigia al puente,pero luego noto más patrullas adelante bloqueando su paso -MIERDA- y freno de golpe quedando la moto de costado paralela a las 2 patrullas, que se detuvieron a unos metros de el, y a las patrullas que bloqueaban su paso al puente.

-APARTECE DEL VEHICULO SEÑOR-dijo una de las patrullas.

-Ni en un millon de años voy a abandonar a mi primor-dijo divertido

-A-PAR-TE-CE SEÑOR-

Mirando a su alrededor y con una sonrisa divertida, que no podian ver los policias dijo.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice- enseguida acelero y giro en direccion a los patrulleros que lo habian estado persiguiendo desde rato policias salieron de sus vehiculos y se lansaron fuera de su tipo levanto la parte frontera de su moto y siguio por arriba de los patrulleros con un gran salto que al aterrizar se escucho un fuerte ruido que no sonaba piloto hizo una mueca de preocupacion.-ay no bebe, perdona por eso- decia.

Dejando a los policias furiosos porque no podieron dar vuelta sus patrulleros a tiempo cuando lo vieron desaparecer entre las calles...

Al rato el ruido de la moto se fue devaneciendo junto con la energia de los policias.

-MALDICION- esclamo un señor que parecia ser el jefe, tirando su sombrero al piso.

-¿Que haremos ahora señor?- pregunto una oficial que se le acerco rapidamente esperando instrucciones.

-nada- dijo el jefe retirandose a su patrulla

-¿nada?-

Él se volteo -si,estaremos perdiendo nuestro tiempo tratando de atraparlo- miro hacia los autos arruinados por la rueda de la moto.

-Señor, disculpe mis molestia pero ¿con quien estamos tratando?-

-Solo un molesto famfarron que se la pasa la vida burlandose de la policia-dijo con mal gusto pero al parecer acostrumbrado a que eso pase casi todos los dias.-un simple Matt Colver-escupio el en piso.

A toda velocidad -!WUUUUUUUHUUUUU!, ¡LO HICIMOS PRECIOSA!- gritaba el piloto divertido y alegre, por haber escapado de la policia otra vez saliendoce con la suya.

Pasando por enfrente de una floreria, donde se encontreba una chica, de pelo morocho y piel palida con unos ojos demasiados oscuros para ser marrones, poniendole un moño a un pedido de flores exoticas.

-¡Aniii!- grito una voz masculina al fondo de la bodega

-¿Queeee?- dijo la chica sin dejar de arreglar el moño

-¡ayudame con esto!-

-tu eres mas fuerte que yo, ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?-

-¡solo ven!-

-!AGH¡- pareciendo molesta se dirijio al fondo, apenas cuzando la puerta -que bebe eres, no puedo cre...- un brazo muy fuerte la agarro de la cintura -¡ah!-

-¿Quien es un bebe?- dijo en tono divertido el muchaco de ojos cafe y pelo negro teñido con rojo

-¡Jonny! ¿que demonios estas...-pero sus labios estaban de un momento a otros en los de él, besandose hasta que él con su lengua quiso entrar en la boca de ella -¡Jonny, basta!-dijo apartandose de el pero su agarre no seso esta vez tenia sus dos brazos sobre su cintura.

-¿por que?-miro de manera graciosa a ella

-porque estamos trabajando- dijo y se solto de sus brazos dirigiendose al frente del negocio.

-pero estamos solos- dijo el siguiendola con un puchero

-ay Jonny no hagas eso, no eres un bebe-

-hece un rato dijiste que lo era- poniedo cara de recordando y burlandose de ella.

-¡AGH!... ...oye, ¿ecuchaste esa moto que paso?-pregunto para cambiar el tema

-mmm.. siii era muy molesta, sea quien sea esa persona esta loca parecia que temblaba la tierra, tsss ¿que se cree?- y se marcho a la bodega de vuelta.

-mmm...recuerdo cuando antes me gustaba estar con esos tipos de chicos, "malos"-dijo susurrando para que él no la escuchara y poniendo una cara de esperanza se dirigio de vuelta a su moño, sin darse cuenta golpeo una mesa con un florero de a pundo de caerse cuando ella se voltio y ensegida hiso una patada panti a una caja haciendo que amortiguara el golpe y nose rompiera.

-¿que paso?-pregunto Jonny desde la puerta de la bodega preocupado.

-nada-dijo ella inocentemente.

Justo estro una muchacha con pelo color miel y ojos verde manzana

-Hola, buenos dias, disculpen pero tengo priso, ¿no tendran flores de boca de dragon?- pregunto la chica sin aliento en su boca

-mmm...siii creo que si me ire a fijar en la bodega- dijo Jonny y se apuro cuanto mas pudo

-¿Para que son las flores?- _como siempre, te estas entrometiendo Anastasia_.Pensaba ella para sus adentros mientras iba atras de la caja

-Son solo un regalo- se limito a decir con una sonrisa amable

-¿bocas de dragon como regalo? wow exotico gusto- dijo volviendo a lo del moño

-aqui estan- anuncio Jonny con un ramo de las flores

-excelente- dijo la chica

Despues de la compra se retiro llendose por donde habia venido.

el telefono de su celular sono cuando iba a toda prisa caminando, rebusco en su cartera pero no lo encontraba y siguio y siguio asta que lo encontro con un suspiro de alivio atendio-¿Hola?

-Hola Ely, querida, soy Taylor, ¿ya consegiste el ramo que te encarge?- dijo una voz amigable pero mala al mismo tiempo.

-Si, si, si no se preocupe Señorita Pallory voy en camino- corto y salio que no se daba cuenta era que su velocidad iba mas alla de lo normal, cualquiea que la veia se le quedaba mirando.

Corrio veinte cuadras en 10 minutos y se dirigio a un edificio muy alto con las iniciales

OMP, Organizacion de Moda por la puerta principal de vidrio con diseños de rayos saliendo desde abajo, de cobre, y se dirigio a el elevador con el aliento entre cortante.

La puerta del elevador se abrio y mostro a una rubia de ojos rojo recostada contra la pared de el mismo y le sorprendio la chica exausta.

-En serio chica eres pura dinamita-

-Ni hablar Clara- dijo con vos entrecortante entrando.

-¿Taylor te hizo otra vez correr hata una floreria para conseguir unas estupidas flores?

-si-se limito a decir

-!vaya¡... esta loca- dijo antes de que se cerrara la puerta del acensor.

al instante se desplomo en la pared para poder respirar -Tal vez tegas razon-

-Pues claro que la tengo -su voz sonaba con divercion y creida

Apenas Ely pudo reirse de su de un rato cambio su cara de sonriente a preocupada

-Clara, talvez tengas razon tambien con lo que me pasa- su amiga se quedo callada sin decir nada y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Otra vez paso?

-Creo, ultimamente lo e notado mayor, me esta sorprendiendo cada vez mas, no se que me pasa, puedo correr a una velocidad de un animal.-

-Bueno o creo que es normal en mujeres como tu o ...desarrollaste poderes- en eso ultimo se empezo a reirse y Ely tambien se le unio.

-Si claro, ¡soy una super heroina!- dijo haciendo una pose con sus manos apolladas en sus caderas con los puños cerrado y mirando con la mandibula se empezaron a reir a carcajadas

-Si claro- Clara se limpio las lagrimas de tanto reir

El acensor se abrio y mostro un salon lleno de escritorios con personas en los telefonos y otras mirando prendas de ropa.

-Odio este mundo pero al mismo tiempo me recuerda a lo que yo queria seer cuando era chica- dijo Clara.Y ambas a risitas salieron del acensor.

En un escritorio habia una mujer atendiendo el telefono, y jugaba con su silla.

-En total la venta es de 350 dolares-dijo la mujer

-ok, hare el pago en cuotas-contesto una voz femenina timida en el telefono

-bien, necesito su numero de tarjeta de credito y nombre-

Un cuarto blanco lleno de peluches de osos y color rosa en algunos detalles es lo que resaltaba a su alrededor.

-42718542 Tamara Scarlatte-la chica de pelo beige y ojos celestes espñero a la contesta de la mujer-ok,... aja,... estabien gracias.- colgo suspirando de alivio y se recosto en la cama cara arriba dejando caer el celular a la alfombra celeste.-awww...-exclamaba de pereza.

-¡Tamara , baja ya es hora de cenar!- se escucho una vos que provenia desde abajo.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Ya voy mama- grito Tamara y ensequida fue directo a las escaleras que daban al comedor estilo españ ella arrastraba la cabeza por las paredes.

-al parecer no entiendes que tengo entrenamiento todas las mañanas, y entonces me siento exhausta-le replico a su madre que estaba poniendo la comida en la una mujer delgada pero saludable, con pelo marron chocolate y ojos grises.

-Tamara- dijo su padre que estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa con un periodico que le tapaba la se podia ver que era rubio y apenas se le veian los ojos color celeste.

-solo digo que se pongan en mi lugar por un momento- reprocho sentandose en la silla sin padres intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion, sabiendo el porque la forzaban a entrenar artes marciales, querian que estubiera protegida de lo que venia, porque sabian cual seria su lo supieron y quisieron estar preparados.

Su madre abrio la boca pero nada salio de veia ahi sentada con la beza abajo sin poderle verla la cara, no podia desirle, no aun.

-TATA-grito su hermanito desde alfrente suyo, estaba lleno de saliva que le caia de la boca como cascada.

-mama ¿quieres decirle que no me llame asi?-

-solo esta contento de verte-le dijo su mama limpiando la saliva -estas casi las pocas horas que te quedas en casa encerrada alla arriba-señalo con la cabeza hacia las escaleras. -¿se podria saber que estas haciendo?-

-¿te parece que ago algo despues de venir de un entrenamiento doloroso?-Tamara levanto la cabeza con cara de "es en serio"

-si-se limito a decir sentandose a la mesa.

-bueno talvez no soy como ustedes, talvez no puedo completar mi entrenamiento, talvez no sirvo para esto...

-claro que sirves para esto- la interrumpio su padre que dejo su periodico doblado en la mesa.

-no, no lo vale papa, por si no te das cuenta no lo vale- dijo desesperadamente- jamas me a pasado algo malo en la calle o en la escuela... no sirve de nada-la mesa quedo en silencio y su padre con ceño se retiro corriendo a su cuarto tambien con el ceño fruncido, haciendo temblar los escalones y despues se escucho un portas.

-solo es una niña Walter-lamirada de el padre se encontro con la de ella, podia ver que estava mal, odiaban que acer esto pero no habia alternatiba.

En el cuarto de Tamara solo se escuchaba la cancion "Yet you stay" de Dank unica cancion que hacia que ella se calmara.

Estaba en frente de su computadora leyendo Existence, cuando se escucho que alguien golpeaba a travez de la levanto de su asiento dejando los auriculares y se dirigio a correr sus cara se lleno de felicidad cuando vio el rostro de su tenia los ojos color verde y su cabello era de color marron oscuro.

abrio la ventana para que pudiera entrar

-hey, hola Tamy-dijo ya adentro de la habitacion. -¿como has estado? e venido de trabajar y no te que...-el se detubo cuando miro la pantalla de la computadora y noto lo que estaba su cara de divertido paso a una de "que ridiculo"-en serio, ¿lees eso?- señalando al monitor y volteando a verla.

-Bien ya basta ¿a que viniste James?-estaba con los brazos cruzados en frente de su pecho.

-bueno decia que note que no te habia saludado esta mañana...asiiii queeee, hola-se notava su divercion en la voz,ella lo miro con cara de "¿que?"- es en serio-se defendio levantando las manos al de no me lasmites.

Ella se lo quedo mirando unos segundos mas con la misma cara y luego reacciono cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la ventana-Si viniste a bromear no estoy de humor asi que mejor largate.-

-si claro, no me voy a ir-dijo riendose y acostandose en la cama con los brazos como almuada.

ella iso un suspiro dramatico luego se lo quedo mirando con una cara divertida.

-Si sabes que mis padres estan aqui ¿no?-

-si-y prendio la radio que estaba en mi mesita de luz.

_-y ahora lo ultimo de one direction para esas fanaticas que gritan a todo pulmon hasta que se le acabe la vos..."just can't let her go"- _empezo a sonar la musica y James miro a Tamara con una sonrisa picara.

-Desde radio Fanic hacia ustedes- hablo una mujer de cabello rojizo y corto, con ojos marrones, al microfono en frente de ella.

-¡ yyyy listo, 4 minutos señores !- grito alguien detras de el cuarto de sonido

Mientras todos descansaban un muchacho que estaba sentado en un sofa negro serca de ahi, recoria de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de una de las asistentes. ella le sonrio, despues le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-¿al parecer encontraste un pasantiempo Eric?-dijo una voz masculina al lado de el y lo asusto,haciendoce encontrar con su colega, el tipo era de pelo rubio con ojos marrones empezo a reir- deberias a ver visto tu cara, ¿creiste que te habian pillado?-dijo a carcajadas.

-JA JA muy gracioso...¿cuando me toca a mi?-

-cuando terminen de pasar otras 2 canciones mas, ahi saldras tu los deslumbraras con tu musica.- dijo con una sonrisa y sentandose a su lado.- por cierto,... ¿que cancion bas a tocar?-

-Yet you stay, todos sabemos que a las chicas de ahora les gusta eso-

-siiiiii,...¿que onda con eso?-

-ni idea, pero me dijeron por ahi que ago el perfecto papel personaje que la canta-

-tsssss...¿oye te gustaria venir a comer pizza hoy a la noche con los chicos?-

-nooo seee, tal vez Jessica me mate-dijo con voz preocupada.

-¡agh! hombre, esa chica ya te esta matando-

Quedo un silencio entre los dos y solo se escuchaba lo que la otra gente hacia.

-voy a cortar con ella,Fred.-

Fred solo asintio con la cabeza.

-ya no la soporto, ...hasta no creo que pueda cantar hoy-

-no dejes que te perjudique-le aconsejo en forma de "AY POR DIOS"

-pero ella era lo que me inspiraba a cantar estas canciones...se las cantaba a ella-

-e escuchado esas canciones y cada ves que la alagas es falso... nada de lo que dices concuerda con ella... ¿que no lo ves?-

-¿de que estas hablando?-Eric parecia molesto

-bueno es obio que el supuesto "enamoramiento" te ciego los ojos.-

-AHY YA YA no hables mas-se levanto y se fue a tomar agua

-ja si claro tu lo sabes- se levanto y lo siguio.-mira la vas a dejar recuerda esto, dilo con calma, no la apures y no lo pospongas, porque si no jamas la vas a dejar y ella te va a arrastrar otra vez...-

-Fred- lo interrumpio con un suspiro y lo miro- mira agradesco tu "experiencia" pero puedo acerlo solo- dijo sirviendose agua del dispenser.

-si claro, ni siquiera prestas atencion de que acabas de derramar agua al piso-

Eric lo miro con cara de no saber nada y lugo miro abajo notando el charco de agua.

-¡Mierda!- fue lo unico que dijo secandoce la campera de cuero.

Fred se estaba riendo entra dientes.-ahy pero que idiota... no te preocupes alguien vendra a limpiarlo-

Enseguida pasaron dos chicas al lado de el y le sonrieron, el las siguio con la vista hasta el punta de casi tirar el bidon.

-!hey¡ ten cuidado, salen muy caros esos bidones- dijo una muchacha aproximandose, era de cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-upss lo siento-fred parecia encantado con la mirada de Clara.

-Si pues mas vale que te alejes de eso a menos que quieras pagarlo- ella saco el brazo de el que estava apoyado ensima del bidon.

-ok- dijo el con una sonrisa boba, parecia todavia encantado con sus ojos.

Al frente del edificio habia un pequeño club donde enseñaban artes marciales.

un chico salia de ahi despidiendose de sus acompañantes y llendose por el lado contrario cuando sus amigos hiban a doblar la cuadra justo en ese momento el muchacho iba a cruzar la calle entonces biene un auto inesperadamente y se diria que casi lo choca cuando el de un movimiento salto al capo del auto evitando que lo se cayo al piso con un fuerte dolor en su espalda, sus amigos que abian escuchado el ruido fueron a socorrelo...Eric estava viendo todo por la venta del edificio de adelante... lo unico que escuchaba era el nombre Gabriel, y si estabsa bien.

Por supuesto a Eric no le importo mucho ya que sabia que para alguien que hacia artes marsiales no le doleria tanto,...el ya lo comprobo.Y tenia razon el chico despuesde hablar con sus amigos un rato y con el señor que lo habia chocado convenciendoles de que estaba bien se alejo pero fue acompañado por un parecer insistio en que lo acompañara.


End file.
